


Movie Night

by timepavement



Category: Open Source Objects (Web Series)
Genre: Anniversary, Car Accidents, Domestic Fluff, Other, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timepavement/pseuds/timepavement
Summary: small server x reader fic written for a friend!
Relationships: Server/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Movie Night

it's december 13th. the day of the movie you and your housewife, server, have been looking forward to for days comes out. it also happens to be you two's one year anniversary! all day he's been trying to tell you how excited he is, but every time he's tried he's stumbled over his words into a tangle of lovestruck mush. you get the sentiment though. 

the clock strikes 7:50 pm. the premier is at 8; not much time, but as server is a world recognized rayman origins speedrunner, you trust his ability to get you there quickly. as you speed through a sea of shining street lights, your mind wanders to where u want to take him for an anniversary dinner afterwards. you're torn between taco bell and pizza hut. pizza hut is where u two had ur first kiss, but taco bell is where he first held ur hand without asking three times beforehand.

suddenly, the whole prius youre being chauffeured in shakes like another chinese eathquake. "oh my SCADA!" server yelps, immediately turning to you. "are you okay, y/n?" you nod; you're shaken, but not quite stirred. "i'm really sorry. i was trying to keep my eyes on the road, but i glanced over and noticed you were smiling, and, ah... it was really nice..." you blush, and in that moment forget that your dumb rectangular dreamboat was just in a traffic accident. he gazes warmly into your eyes for a poignant moment, before snapping back to reality.

"uh, i'll, go out and check what i hit. hopefully not anything, alive... probably just, a big stick or something, haha. people leave those lying around all over these days. hopefuly the car's not too beat up, too.. of course, i'd be able to fix any dents or scuffs in a jiff"

you nod agreeably, trying to block out the time he meant to soup up your refrigerator as a birthday gift but somehow converted it into a jumbo-sized microwave oven. server cautiously exits the vehicle and walks towards the back. he gasps. "oh god. y/n... don't come out."

never one to listen to orders, you immediately get out of the car to see what's got him so distressed. as you walk around to the rear of the car you start to see a pink mangled mass laying on the pavement

then you realize. laying on the road in front of you is retainer.

he's not breathing.


End file.
